Échapper
by KagamineRinLen
Summary: Après mon échappement de prison, aidée par mes compagnons, je pars pendant qu'ils s'occupent des policiers mais jamais je n'aurais pensée que cette acte changerais ma vie... RinXLen
1. prologue

_**Échapper**_

**Ah ah ! Voilà le prologue, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sauf... Il a de forte chance qu'il y ai des fautes d'orthographe ! ^^**

Je cours , ou suis-je ? Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que la nuit tombe que je commence à avoir un point de coté et j'ai froid...

Tu dois te demander comment j'en suis arriver ici?Je ne me suis même pas présentée !

Moi, c'est Rin Kagamibe (**n/a j'ai du changer comme Rin et Len ne sont pas frère/sœur) **Une fille blonde aux yeux bleu, enfin pas en ce moment.. J'ai une perruque noire et une tenue de prison. En effet je viens de m'échapper de prison aider de mes coéquipiers qui sont en train de s'occuper des policiers.

_Flash-back:_

_J'étais allongée seul dans cette cage sombre, j'attendais l'heure, heure de la libération, tant attendu quelle heure était-il ? Peut-être 11h ou 12h peut-être même entre les deux en tout cas je sais qu'il n'est pas 12h40, l'heure de déjeuner. Je ne bougeais pas attendant, qu'es-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? Rien._

_Quelque minutes -enfin, je crois, Ann, une femme remarquable, avec des yeux bleu, cheveux blond bouclé, habillée tout comme moi, de cette uniforme orange hideuse avec le chariot de livre._

_-Nini!Tu veux un livre ? _

_Nini, je hais ce surnom... Mais, je l'aime bien, Ann, alors je passe..._

_-Tu sais bien que je ne lis jamais !_

_-Mais, cette fois, tu vas lire, tu n'as pas le choix !_

_-Si tu le dit..._

_-Tiens, essaye lui ! _

_Elle me tendait un roman à l'eau de roses._

_-Ah, non ! Ann, tout mais pas sa ! _

_-Tu vas le lire point. _

_-Non,Ann !_

_-On, ne discute pas petite Nini ! Bye !_

_-Att- !_

_Elle partie tout sourire _

_-Sacré, Ann !Dis-je en rigolant._

_Je m'assis sur ce qui me servais de lit._

_-Bon, au moins sa va faire passer le temps._

_J'ouvris ce livre « Premier amour » … Il n'y pas que sa... Un petit papier était dedans :_

_Rin, _

_j'ai envoyer Ann, pour t'emmener ce papier,_

_Je te préviens juste qu'on sera un peu _

_en retard, nous arriverons vers 18h, désoler_

_Rinny, je serais avec Gumi,_

_Bises Kaito. _

_-Super ! Au lieu de 16h je vais rester 2h de plus... Oh et puis je suis la depuis près de 3 mois 2h de plus ne va pas changer ma vie..._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je ne me sens pas bien, ma tête tourne je ne vois plus bien...

-Je devrais, m'asseoir un peu.

Ce que je fis.

_Flash-back_

_J'entendis des personnes se battre... Ils sont là !_

_-Rinny ? T'es ou ? Roh, elle est grande cette prison !_

_-Kaito, ferme-là ! Sa me fera de bonne vac', okay ?_

_J'entendis des rires, Kaito, sans aucun doute._

_-Kaito ?! Gumi ? Je suis là !_

_-Ah ! Rinny !_

_Je les entendis courir vers moi._

_-T'es là !_

_Enfin, ils étaient là, je vais sortir !_

_Kaito, pris les clé et m'ouvrit, il a du assommer le gardien . Je sortis donc,enfin, ENFIN ! Je suis libre !_

_-Tiens, Rinny, je te le passe._

_Mon ré-volvaire, je l'attendais, j'attendais de enfin pouvoir le réutiliser ! _

_-Oh ! Merci Kaito ! Merci, merci !_

_-De rien Rinny, tu sais quoi faire maintenant ? _

_-Oui, je vais vous aidez à les tuer ! Dis-je toute excitée_

_-Désoler, Rinny, mais ton père t'attend, tu vas partir on te rejoindras._

_-Qu-quoi !? Non ! Je veux vous aider !_

_-Désoler, Rinny._

_-Bon, c'est bon vous avez fini tous les deux ? Y en à marre, je peux bosser maintenant ?_

_-Oh, désoler, allez Rinny, va si ! _

_Alors, je partie._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je vois noir... Oh, non !

**Voilà, pour le prologue :3**

**Une pitite review ? =)**


	2. La rencontre

_**Échapper**_

**J'espère que ce chap' vous plaira ! =) **

**Que dire ? Bonne lecture...**

**OooOooOooO**

Je me suis réveillée quel heure est-il ? Ou suis-je ? Bon, une chose est sûre c'est que je ne suis plus dehors … Mais dans un chambre blanche. Kaito et Gumi m'ont ramenée ici ? Non, on aurai du être à la basse, alors ou je me suis fourré ?

-Mlle, vous êtes réveillez ?

Une femme qui m'est familière, habillé en infirmière entre.

-Ann ?!

-Nini ! Tu ne dois pas comprendre... Euh, pour faire cours tu as endormie dans un parc, tu aurais du être plus discrète Nini ! Enfin, des passants on appelé les pompiers qui t 'on emmener ici et je rentre en scène !En infirmière, la tenu me va bien non ?!

-Toutes les tenus te vont , on ne t'appelle pas le caméléon pour rien !

-Oh, tu as raison, Nini !

-C'est tout ?

-Ah, tu peux te transformer en actrice ?

-E-en actrice ? Pourquoi ?

-Bah, ton père m'a demander de ne pas te ramené sa sera trop dangereux, ils te cherche partout.

-Ils ?

-La police et tout le lot.

-Ah, eux, j'ai pas peur d'eux...

-Tu ne pourras pas repartir une deuxième fois, Nini, ils te surveillerons, ils ne pourront pas se permettre de te laisser partir une deuxième fois, ouvre les yeux, Nini !

-Que veux-tu que je face ?

-Tu vas jouer la jeune fille amnésique, je me charge de trouver une famille qui pourra t'accueillir, comprise ?

-Et combien de temps cela dura ?

-Je n'en aucune idée, 1 mois comme 1 an, il faut attendre que tout ce calme, Nini.

-Donc, je ne me souviendrais de rien ?

- De ton prénom... Du stricte minimum.

-Ah... Et pour mes mission ?!

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, une seule chose, sois discrète, ma belle, D'acc' ?

-J'en fait mon affaire !

-Je reviendrais, pour te prévenir, a tout à l'heure, Nini !

- A tou-

Ann, sortit de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres visiblement soulagé.

« Bon qu'es-ce que je fais pendant ce temps moi ? »

-Bon, je crois que n'ai rien d'autre à faire...

Je pris la télécommande sur le meuble à côté du lit et alluma la TV en face accroché au mur. Sa mit les informations... La crise économique, des problèmes du pays et … de moi, il parlaient de moi, pas en bon... Mais ils croient quoi?Que des que je rencontre quelqu'un je le tue ? Je tue les méritant, je venge ma famille, les problèmes de mon père. Ils croient que j'aime ça ? Bon, c'est vrai, j'aime bien... Mais au début c'était difficile, je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant, j'en ai besoins, c'est ainsi.

La journée, va être longue...

_P.O.V Ann_

« Bon,il faut trouver quelqu'un qui pourras la garder... Pas dans la basse... Bon, Ann, fait marcher t'es neurones !Pense, a Nini ! Quelqu'un, dont je... J'ai trouvée ! »

Je pris donc mon téléphone, on pourrais écouter les lignes téléphonique de l'hôpital, on sais jamais.

Et j'appelle donc, la personne pouvant garder ma pauvre petite Nini.

-Allô ?Fit la voix au bout du fil.

-Bonjour, monsieur, je vous appelle, par rapport à la jeune fille que vous nous avez emmené ce matin.

-Oui, va-elle bien ?

-Sa aurai pus être pire, en parlant de son état de santé, puis-je vous demandé, un petit service ?...

_P.O.V Rin_

Je regarde toujours cette TV avec ses avis de recherche sur moi, ils pensent me trouver comme sa ? Puérile, personne, inconnu à la basse, connais mon vrai visage. Les policiers et tout leurs lot, pense que je vais tuer des personnes sans protéger mes arrière ? Mais, qu'es-ce qu'ils sont dans leur tête ?! Enfin, tant mieux pour moi d'un côté...

La journée se termina pour faire place à la nuit et mon sommeil .

Le lendemain, Ann, est venu m'avertir qu'elle avais trouver quelqu'un pour me garder mais...

-N'oublie pas, Nini, le stricte minimum. Je lui est fait part de ton problème, donc...

-... Je dois faire attention à ce que je dis, je sais, tu me l'as répéter plein de fois Ann.

-On ne sais jamais avec toi.

-Si tu le dit...

-Enfin, il arrivera vers, 14h, okay ?

-Oki, d'acc'... C'est un gars ?!

-Oui, ou est le problème ?

- Nul part...

La matinée, ce passa de la même façon que la précédente. Jusqu'au moment, ou un jeune homme de mon âge environ rentre, il est blond aux yeux bleu océan, habillé avec l'uniforme de lycéen.

-Bonjour ! Lance-t-il d'une voix aiguë

-Bonjour.

-Je me présente, moi c'est Len, Len Kagamine.

**OooOooOooO**

**Fini, pour ceux chap', euh... Je voulais dire un truc mais je sais plus:/**

**Enfin... Ce chapitre est cours, mais il deviendra de plus en plus long, promis ! =)**

**Sinon, merci, pour les reviews sa m'a fait trèèèèès plaisir ! ^^**


	3. La sortie

**Échapper**

**Le chap.. 2 !**

**Bon... Bah... Euh...voilà quoi**

**OooOooOooO**

**P.O.V Rin**

-Je me présente, moi c'est Len, Len Kagamine.

« Len... 3 lettres... Il suffit de 3 lettres pour un beau prénom,pense ai-je »

- Je m'appelle Rin... C'est tout ce dont je me souviens...

-Oui, je sais... Je suis désolé pour toi !

- Il ne faut pas, il faut faire avec ce qu'on a et tu seras a présent mon ange gardien.

-A ce point ?

- Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé... J'aurais pu tomber sur de mauvaise personnes...

Qui au lieu de m'affronter dans les règles auraient profité de mon état... J'ai eu de la chance.

- De toute façon on a une bonne police, il ne te serais rien arrivée.

- Une bonne police ?!

Après cette blague j'éclate donc de rire...

- P-pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

Enfin ce que j'ai prise pour une blague...

« Bravo, Rin ! Tu ne devais pas faire de gaffes... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Une gaffe ! Évidement ! Ann avais raison... »

-P-pour rien... J'ai rigolé a cause de ce qu'il y a, à la télévision ! Haha...

Oups... J'ai rigolé à un mauvais moment... Pourquoi ? C'est un film que je regarde... sans vraiment regarder et là … Ils sont à un enterrement... J'ai rien dit ! Je ne suis pas chanceuse !

-Euh... fit-il

-J-je... euh... Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ?

- Il pleut...

- J'adore la pluie !

« De mieux en mieux ! Bon... Temps mort là ! »

-S-sinon ? Euh... Bon, on recommence comme si rien ne c'était passé, parce que, là, j'y arrive pas !

-Tout à fait d'accord... Donc, salut Rin ! Moi c'est Len et je vais t'héberger

- Je... Je suis ravie.

A ce moment Ann rentra avec cette tenue d'infirmière qui commence a m'énerver... On peut devenir allergique aux infirmières ? Si c'est possible, je crois que je le suis...

-Bonjour, mr. Kagamine,Rin. Salua celle-ci

-Bonjour, répondit alors Len.

A la place de lui dire bonjour une seconde fois, je lui fait un petit signe de la main. Oui, je suis quand même polis, sa vous étonne ? Bah, oui ! Encore un cliché. La méchante criminel qui frappe tout le monde qui ne sais pas dire bonjour qui s'énerve vite... Pour la plus part tout cela est complètement faux ! Enfin.. Je fit signe à Ann, que j'avais fait des gaffes, elle a tout comprise même avec mes grands signes de mains qui ne veulent absolument rien dire. Mais elle m'a comprise et … Elle est forte quand même, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est les agiter comme... Pour dire bonjour en faite. Enfin, elle devais s'en douter tout simplement, c'est incroyable a quel point elle a confiance ! J'aimerais bien avoir une petite discutions avec Ann, mais le problème c'est Len.

« Bon, juste faire partir Len quelque seconde, pense ai-je »

-Dit, Len ?

- Hm ?

- Je... Je pourrais parler un peu avec Ann, pour régler quelque petits trucs ?

-Oh, oui ! Bien sûr. Répond-t-il

Sur ceux, il sortit.

- Alors, quelle gaffes as-tu faite, petite Nini ?

- Euh... Je crois que tu avais raison...

- J'ai toujours raison !

- Ne t'emballe pas trop, Ann...

-Mais je rigole ! Aucun humour !

- Je n'ai pas le même humour que toi...

- Enfin, évite s'il te plaît ! Pas trop de gaffe, je sais c'est quand on te préviens que tu fais les bêtises mais fait attention, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce sois !

- Oui, maman !

Oui, quand j'y pense, Ann, est si protectrice envers moi, depuis près de 6 ans maintenant, que ma mère me parle a peine, sa fait 6 ans que je fais ce que je peux pour ravoir les liens forte d'avant mais non, elle déprime seul dans son coin, mon père travail jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Et moi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour aidez mon père et ma mère... Mais je n'y arrive pas, un rêve d'une jeune fille de 10 qui rêve depuis 6 ans, pour remonter dans le temps, pour effacer le passé... Un rêve, un simple rêve ridicule. Et Ann, qui comprend ma douleur et qui me colle, je sais qu'elle veut bien faire... Et elle a fait du bien ! Je ne l'ai jamais remerciée, en y pensant .

-Merci, chuchote ai-je, merci pour tout, Ann.

Elle me regarda interloquée et me souris tendrement. Elle sais que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à dire « Je t'aime » ou « merci » a tout va. Elle prit tendrement dans ses bras en murmurant « De rien, de rien » Ann, est vraiment extraordinaire... Mais, j'aimerais tant que cette personne qui me prend dans ses bras sois ma mère... Que doit-elle faire en ce moment ? Pleurée, seule devant la télévision. Je répond toute seule a mes questions...

« Rin ! Reprend-toi ! »

Je fini par me détacher de ses bras. Pris une valise qui était dans un petit placard, pris les vêtements que Ann m'a prise de mes tiroirs venant de la basse et les rangent dedans. Ann, partit et Len rentra pris ma valise et...

- Euh.. Rin, tu vas partir comme sa ?

Je regarde... Ah... Petit problème... Je suis toujours en tenu blanche... La tenue de l'hôpital...

- Euh, non... Je vais m'habiller correctement avant, sa sera mieux !

Je pris un T-shirt noir a manche longue, un jeans jaune et mes bottes noires

« Ah, ces bottes, elle m'ont servit tellement de fois, juste a glisser mon arme dans la petite poche incrusté et ni vu ni connu je me balade avec... Tellement pratique ! »

Et part donc dans les toilettes, m'habiller et ressort... Pas à la vitesse de l'éclair, plutôt a la vitesse … De m'habiller ! Tout simplement.

- C'est bon ! Fis-je

« Je vais devoir être irréprochable ! »

- Super ! Alors, allons-y !

Nous sortîmes de cet hôpital, « Enfin » et un soupire de soulagement, sont les seules choses que j'ai faite avant de rentrer dans un taxi... J'adore les taxis, peut-être pour leurs couleurs jaunes, j'adore le jaune, c'est très expressif. Len m'a rejoint après avoir mis ma valise dans le coffre du taxi. Le trajet fut silencieux, sa m'a permis de réfléchir, de tout et de rien. Mes pensés vagabondaient de Kaito et Gumi à mon « rôle d'actrice » . Len a l'air d'être quelqu'un de facilement manipulable, de gentil et de réconfortant après ce n'est que a première vu. Comme j'ai l'air d'être une jeune fille sage qui ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, bien sûr ce n'est qu'à première vu. Nous finissons par arriver devant une maison... Rectification, devant une grande maison, je suis tombée sur une famille de riche... Enfin, sa me changera de mon mini studio dans la basse...

- Tu viens ? Me demanda Len.

- Oui ! C'est grand chez toi !

- C'est vrai que je ne peux pas me plaindre sur ce cas là.

- C'est sûr !

Il me fit rentrer, nous atterrissons sur un hall blanc et marron.

« Whoua ! C'est chaleureux ! »

Je monte donc avec Len qui porte toujours ma valise. Il me fit entrer dans une chambre.

- Voilà, ici, sa sera ta chambre, la mienne est juste a côté si tu as besoins de quoi que ce sois !

- D'accord merci.

Il sortit de la chambre me laisse-en seule, dans cette chambre vide, pour faire passer le temps je range mes vêtements. Après cette tâche accomplit. Je sort examiner la maison, grande, 4 chambre, une immanence cuisine, un salon-salle a manger 3 salles de bain 3 toilettes... Bref, une grande maison.

- Rin !?

- Hmm ? Oh, Len !

- Sa te dit de sortir dehors, comme sa, je te ferais connaître du monde !

- Oh, oui pourquoi pas !

- Super ! Par contre il faut se dépêcher ils nous attendent

- Okay !

Il me tendit sa main, je l'attrape et nous sortîmes, en courant jusqu'à un grand parc, avec des jeux pour enfants, de l'espace vert pour les personnes âgés, un grand lac, pour les poissons et un chemin reliant le tout. Nous courrions, mon cœur s'emballe je ne sais pourquoi, Len, lui, n'est même pas fatigué de cette course, pour moi, c'est un jeu d'enfant, la course est un de mes points fort ainsi que la précision. Il est fort en sport, un bon point. Len commença a ralentir quand nous arrivions devant un groupe de jeune de notre âge.

- Hey ! Cria une jeune fille aux longues couettes bleu qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

- 'Lut. Salua Len. Voilà, Rin, la jeune fille dont je vous parlais.

- Salut, me saluèrent tous.

- Bonjour.

- Alors, Rin, je te présente, Luka...

Une jeune fille aux yeux bleue ciel, aux long cheveux rose clair avec un élégant serre-tête violet dessus. Un t-shirt blanc a carreau violet, un jeans couleur.. jeans et des ballerines noires.

- … Meiko, continua Len.

Une fille du même âge que la précédente. Brune aux yeux tout aussi brun. Portant un manteau marron, une jupe rouge, un collant marron ainsi que des bottes noires.

-... Gakupo

Un homme du même âge que les deux précédentes, aux yeux bleu, aux cheveux violet attachés en queue-de-cheval qui lui arrive aux dos.

« Bien plus long que les miens, pense ai-je »

Habillé, d'une veste en cuir noir, un jean normal et de basket noirs.

-... Neru...

Une fille de mon âge, blonde aux yeux jaune. Habillé, d'un manteau canari, une jupe blanche, un collant jaune et des chaussures blanche.

- … Miku...

- … Miku ? fis-je

Elle me dévisagea d'un air pensif et ouvrir grand ses yeux par l'étonnement.

-R-rin ?!

-O-oui.

Miku, une fille de mon âge aux yeux bleu et a la longue chevelure bleuté. Habillé tout de bleu et blanc. Comme avant... Miku... Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je me repris.

« Non ! J'ai perdu ma mémoire, je ne la connais pas ! ».

-Je... commence-t-elle

- On se connaît ?

- N-non. Répond-t-elle baissant doucement sa tête.

« Désolé, Miku, désolé ! »

- Bon, repris Len, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**OooOooOooO**

**Voilà ! Je me suis rattrapée de l'autre chapitre ! Il est plus long, mais j'ai eu du mal avec. **

**J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais là, tout ce pose et quelque indice de son passé... avant que tout part en cacahuète ! =P**

**A la prochaine~**


	4. Enfin!

**Échapper chap' 3 (pour vous servir)**

**Je vais juste répondre à la question de ****Pume-de-Yume**** qui était :**

**« Cro bien, il est très bien ce chapitre, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il n'est pas bien ?  
Tu veux un câlin ? *.* »**

**Juste que... Bah, j'ai réécrit ce chapitre donc, celui-ci est mieux mais j'aime pas le début, donc j'ai essayée de mettre un peu d'humour pour mieux le faire passé. Mais merci ^^ **

**Un câlin ? J'aime bien les câlin mouah:3**

**Je répond ici, parce que je comprend a peine le site TT Donc, je fais avec ce que je sais faire:3**

**OooOooOooO**

**POV Rin**

- Bon, repris Len, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Bah, ce promener ! Lança Miku.

- Merci, je sais, mais où ?

- Bah, dans le parc ! Répondit à nouveau Miku.

- Miku...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux quand Len lui répondit.

- ...Tais-toi, s'il te plaît !

- Mais... Je n'ai fait que te répondre, moi !

-Bah, tu as trop répondu, que veux-tu...

- Roh, t'es pas sympas Len !

Il soupira légèrement en souriant.

« Miku, n'a pas changée, têtue,entêté mais toujours souriante, joyeuse et vive »

- On n'a cas se promener un peu partout, c'est grand et on fera visiter le parc à Rin ! Proposa Luka.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Moi, tout me vas temps qu'on va voir les poissons, lança Miku.

« Et gamine, aussi, pense ai-je »

Ils avancèrent tous ensembles en rigolant... Je ne me sens pas vraiment a ma place, face a des personnes que je peux tuer en 2s. Je... C'est bizarre, je suis pas habituée à tout sa.

- Allô, Rin ? Ça va pas ? Me demanda Miku tout en s'arrêtant.

Je m'arrête aussi, baisant le regard. Tant dit que les autres continuaient à avancer.

- J-je … Sa fait longtemps, hein ? Dis-je

- … ?...Oh ! Mais... Tu... Roh ! Rin, tu te souviens ?!

- Bah, oui, petit poireau.

- Mais... Je croyais que tu... Enfin...

- Je suis recherchée, donc, je dois me cacher.

- Mais pourquoi ici ?

- C'est Len qui m'a trouvée, donc, Ann, lui a fait croire plein de choses et maintenant je suis coincée ici...

- Alors, tu te souviens de moi ?!

- Je me souviens de tout.

Elle baisa le regard... Elle doit se souvenir... Tout... Tout sa, a cause, d'une petite faute, rien qu'une petite et j'ai tout perdu... TOUT.

- Tu t'en remet, hein ? Me demanda celle-ci.

- La vie continue, mais, sa me fait du bien de te revoir... Sa me permet de me souvenir des bon moments !

- I ans maintenant...

- 6 ans... Déjà ?

- Tu m'as cro manquée !

- Parle moins fort ! Je ne veux pas attirer les soupçons !

- Oh, oui ! Pardon !

- Tu m'as manquée aussi.

- Tu viens on va rejoindre les autres... Hey, je suis contente que tu ne me hais pas...

- Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr.

- Tant mieux ! Allez, viens on y va !

- OK !

Nous courrions jusqu'aux autres, tout en rigolant.

« Tout sa m'avais manqués au fond... Les moments ou nous jouions tous ensembles, oui, tous le monde étaient encore là... On étaient que des enfants encore innocent... Tout cela a changé depuis, malheureusement. »

- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez derrière toutes les deux ? Nous demanda Len

- Mais rien... Dirent Miku et moi

- Ah, Rin, repris Miku, il manque deux personnes au groupe. Ils s'appellent Gumi et Kaito, je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec eux !

- J'en suis sûr !

« Bah, tant que Kaito, ne commence pas a m'énerver avec ses glaces tout ira bien. »

Je fini par m'ouvrir au groupe, ils sont tous sympas... Sauf une, Neru, je ne l'apprécie pas. Mais je vais devoir me la coltiner, le pire c'est qu'elle a un copain... Len … Oui, je parle bien de Len, celui qui m'héberge, celui qui m'a trouvé, Len Kagamine... Il a de sale goût... Il doit la supporter... Le pauvre, je le plein. Mais bon, sa fait deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble... N'empêche, je ne peux pas voir ce couple...

« Je sais ! Je vais le briser !... Non, c'est trop méchant... Oh, mais... C'est pour la bonne cause, je me dois de l'aider, il m'appelle a l'aide, je le sens... Je vais devoir briser ce couple, pour le bien de l'humanité »

Quand nous sortîmes du parc, chacun partit de son côté.

« Bon, Rin, que la mission commence ! »

**OooOooOooO**

**Voilà:3 **

**C'est pas long, je sais, vous pouvez me gronder, je connais ma faute T^T **

**Mais c'était pas voulu ! Je le jure sur la tête... De... Personne ._. **

**Donc pour combler ce vide, je vais parler de ma vie... Hmm... De cette semaine avant les vacances... Ah, je les attendais celle-là ! Enfin, hum... D'un coup je ne sais pas quoi dire... Sa me fait toujours le même coup, j'ai plein de choses a dire et quand je veux les dire j'oublie … J'ai pas de chance ToT **

**Bon, tu as gagné(e) le droit de ne pas t'ennuyer pendant... Un temps ! ^^**

**A la prochaine... Mandarine *^***


	5. Le piano

**Échapper**

**Hé ! Bientôt la fin des vacances pour moi... Lundi, je ne pourrais plus me lever a 11h... Dommage :/**

**Enfin, bref, j'ai vu que certaines personnes voulait casser la gueule de Neru.. Mais bien sûr ! Ne vous déranger pas ! Je vous rejoins aussi hein ;)**

**OooOooOooO**

POV Rin.

Nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Len, il faut 15 mins apparemment.

-Dit, Len..

- Hum ?

- Tu es sûr d'aimer Neru ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas... Je... Tu es pas avec elle par pitié ?

- Non.

- Tu l'aimes, alors.

- Je...

- Oh ! Je sais ! Tu as peur d'elle donc tu sors avec elle pour qu'elle ne te face rien, c'est ça ?

- Non !

- Hmm... Tu fais sa par devoir ? Dis-je d'une voix d'un coup moins sûr.

- Nan ! Je... En faite je sais pas, pourquoi.

- Menteur ! Je sais que tu sais pourquoi, mais tu veux pas me le dire parce que tu crois que je crois qu'elle va croire que je mens si je le divulgue... Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? **[ Moi j'ai comprise, na!]**

- Pas un mot.

- Alors, ça va, je suis pas la seule.

Nous pouffâmes, quelque seconde...

- Dit, Len ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux t'appeler « Lenny » ?

- Si tu veux, mais je dois te donner un surnom aussi !

- Lequel ?

- Hmm... « Rinny »

- D'accord, Lenny.

- D'accord , Rinny.

- … Dit, Lenny

- Quoi encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que sa fait d'être tombé amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors pourquoi...

- Rin, stop, arrête.

« Je suis pas douée pour aborder ce sujet ! J'ai pas l'habitude aussi... Tu me parle d'armes de façon de tuer, là, je suis bien. Avec ce sujet, je ne suis pas bien... Pourquoi ? »

- M-mais...

- Va droit aux buts, mince !

- Comment sais-tu que...

- Je sais pas comment... Je le sais c'est tout.

- Ah... Je … Len ?

- Je te préviens c'est la dernière question !

- Et sa sera ma dernière phrase.

- Va y ...

- Je... Len... Je... Hum... C'est gênant... Je... Mince ! Len...

- Rin.

- Je... JTM, tu connais, hein ? Sa veut dire sois, Je T'aiMe, sois, Je T'en Merde **[ Perso, j'avais jamais remarqué sa, jusqu'à qu'une amie me dise « Avec mon frère on se dit JTM » j'ai dit que c'était mignon, elle a tout cassé quand elle a dit « Sa veux dire je t'en merde... »... C'est beau l'amour fraternel, non?] **. Je ne le pense pas du mauvais côté bien sûr.

- Sa veut dire que..

- Laisse-moi finir. Depuis la première fois où j'ai poser mes yeux sur toi sa a été le coup de foudre... Et jamais, jamais, ne n'ai vécu ce genre de sentiments. Je... Je sais que tu es avec Neru, depuis un moment maintenant... Mais laisse-moi une chance, rien qu'une !

- Je suis désolé, mais tant que je peux rester avec Neru, je resterais.

- M-mais... Len... Je...

« Je me suis prise la mandarine du siècle »

- Rin, cherche pas. C'est flatteur, mais, je suis bien...

- Tu es bien?!

- … Oui.

- M-mais tu rigoles , là ?

- Pourquoi, je...

Je ne le laissa pas finir, j'en ai trop entendu, je ne pouvais pas supporter ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit sa, oui, je rêve, je suis encore en prison, oui, je rêve, Len, existe pas, je l'ai inventé, oui, je n'ai pas revu Miku, je dois attendre Gumi et Kaito. Voilà, je vais bien... Pourquoi je met dans cet état, pour un « Non » J'ai l'habitude des non, pourtant, mais, là, sa me brise le cœur... Je ne peux pas en entendre plus ! La seule solution que j'ai trouvé sur le moment... C'est de l'embrassé. Embrassé, sur la bouche, j'ai touché ses lèvres avec les miennes ! Je... J'ai embrassé Len ! Je … Je suis bien, je suis heureuse... Je... Non ! Il s'écarte !

- Rin... Non, arrête, s'il te plaît...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne-...

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Se sort même pas le prénom « Neru » ou j'explose la cervelle de cette fille. Je ne rigole pas, Lenny...

- Viens on rentre.

Il restait juste le coin de la rue a traverser. Rapide mais pourtant si long. Un grand fossé s'était creusé entre nous deux... J'ai fait une bêtise ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était de ne plus l'entendre et là, je ne l'entends pas c'est vraie... Mais pas à ce point ! Je fais tout de travers, sa m'énerve !

Arrivé, chez Len, il partit dans sa chambre... Moi ? Je n'ai pas bougé de l'entrée. Voilà, la personne en qui je peux avoir confiance ici, me fait la tête. Pourquoi, juste parce que je l'ai embrassé.

- Bon, je ne vais pas rester là, moi !

Je montai vers ma chambre. Mais passa devant la chambre de Len, avant. Il écoutait de la musique. Je ne la connaissait pas... Mais elle est magnifique... Len a une belle voix. Je m'assis devant sa porte tout en me lassant bercer par sa voix... Je fini par fredonner la musique. Ceux-là, fais combien de temps que je n'ai pas chanté ? Hmm... Je ne sais plus. Longtemps. Plusieurs années, sûrement. Sa fait du bien... J'avais oublié combien sa fait du bien de chanté... Oui, dans mon cas, j'oublie tous mes problèmes, je m'évade loin de la basse. Loin, très loin.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir, me fessant tomber.

- Oups, désolé... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'écoutais... C'est une belle chanson.

- Merci... Hmm... Tu as soif ?

- Non, mais, on va dire que oui.

- Okay, viens.

Autant faire semblant d'avoir soif, je lui mens déjà beaucoup, ajouter un mensonge de fait rien de mal. Un tissu de mensonge. Oui, c'est la phrase approprié, de toute façon j'y suis bien obligé... Je vais lui dire, « Hey, Len, je suis une tueuse, mais ça, c'est pas grave, ah, je suis venu chez toi, pour me cacher, tu continue de m'héberger, hein ? » Je ne le connais à peine. Mais je sais une chose. Il va foncé sur le téléphone pour appeler la police... Et je serais obligé de le tuer. Non, je ne préfère pas, même si, je dois sortir mensonges sur mensonges. Je préfère ça, a le tuer. Je pense que lui aussi.

- Va dans le salon, hum, tu veux quoi ?

- Peut importe, tu as quoi ? Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.

- Un peu de tout.

- Alors, je veux bien un coca.

- Okay, je vais prendre pareil.

Arrivé au salon, je vis un piano, un grand piano, blanc. Le salon est très moderne, avec peu de couleurs, blanc et marron, mais, elle est pourtant très chaleureuse.

Je commence a toucher quelques touches. J'aime le piano, que sa sois des mélodies triste ou joyeuse. J'aime le piano.. C'est ma mère qui me l'a apprise... Vers, mes 7 ans... Oui, c'est un souvenir qui m'est très chère. Un souvenir où, je ne connaissais pas le futur que mes parents me réservaient. Où, j'avais peur des araignées... J'étais qu'une petite fille comme les autres... Oui, c'est nostalgique.

Je m'assis sur le petit... Long tabouret et commence a jouer « Lettre à Élise » de Beethoven. J'aime cette mélodie. Elle passe de la joie à la tristesse. J'aime jouer avec cette fluidité... J'aime le piano. J'aime le son de ses touches, j'aime cette mélodie, je la jouais souvent avec ma mère, les samedis après-midi. Elle restait avec nous. Mon père nous écoutait jouer avec un enfant dans les bras... C'était le bonheur pur. Oui... Tout ceux-là met enlevé... A cause d'une erreur causé par un innocent.

Je sentit une main me toucher la joue et je me rends compte que je n'avais même pas vu Len arriver et que je pleurais. Il essuyait mes joue humide « Chut » c'est qui me disait quand mes sanglots sont devenu plus... Intense. « Chut, tout va bien » … Non ! Tout va mal ! Je … Je... J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tellement d'année maintenant « Pourquoi ? »... Oui, pourquoi ? Il me pris tendrement dans ses bras. Tout ce que j'ai put faire c'est murmurer de faible « Désolé ». Quand il fini par me calmer...

- Chut...

- ...Désolé.

- Désolé, de quoi ?

- Pour... De mettre mise a pleurer pour … Rien.

- Oh... Mais non ! C'est normal de pleurer.

- Si tu le dis...

- En tout cas tu joues bien.

- Merci.

- Oh ! J'ai oublié ! Tiens. Dit-il en me tendant une canette de coca.

- Merci.

Après cette événement. Nous regardions la télévision, en nous moquant des personnes de l'autre côté de l'écran. Tout en buvant notre canette. C'est la première fois que je vis ce genre d'après-midi. Mais je veux bien recommencer ! Nous en avions oublié l'incident de ce tout à l'heure. Même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coins, en me posant toujours la même question « A quoi il pense ? ». J'ai peut-être l'air d'une folle, peut-être pas. Mais c'est la première fois que je suis attachée a une personne comme je me suis attachée à lui. Pourtant j'ai des ami(e)s... Mais Len est différent, après la question est en quoi ? Mais, je bloque, en quoi est-il différent aux autres ?

- Dit, Rin.

- Non, Rinny.

- Oh, excuse-moi ! Qu'elle banane je fais ! Je reprends, dit, Rinny ?

- Banane ? J'aurais préféré, la mandarine, enfin, va y !

- A quoi tu penses ?

« Oh... C'est exactement à quoi je pensais mais pour lui... Hmm... Oh ! Je sais ! »

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Si tu ne veux pas...

- Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas ?

- Bah... Personne.

- Voilà ! Enfin, si tu veux savoir...

Je penche vers lui et l'embrasse... Il voulait savoir ? Je sais, je ne voulais pas ça... Mais je lui mens non ? Alors autant mentir en me faisant plaisir. Sauf, qu'il y a un petit problème... Enfin, pas vraiment, pas pour moi. Mais... C'est que je l'embrasse... Mais, il ne se détache pas... A la place, il me rend ce baiser. C'est doux, c'est chaleureux, c'est langoureux, c'est bien, c'est délicat, c'est un baiser attentionné... Et une langue énergique.

Nous restions comme ça, a nous embrasser langoureusement jusqu'à ce que se portable sonne.

- Allô ? Fit-il

-...

- Oui... Hmm... Oui... Oki.

-...

- Bisous, bébé.

…. Bébé ? Il a appelé la personnes, bébé ? … Ne me dites pas que c'est cette fille ?

- C'était ? Demandai-je

- Neru.

Je m'en doutais... C'est cette fille.. Je... Je... Non, je ne dois pas pleurer, qu'elle tueuse pleure ? Aucune,... Oui... Voilà, faut pas pleurer, montrer aucune émotions... Comme ça.

- La garce ? Pourquoi elle appelait ?

- Pour savoir si, ça va.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est plutôt possessive.

- ...

- Rinny?

- … Elle veut... Pas que je t'approche en faite ?

- Elle te trouve pas nette, pour tout te dire...

-... C'est elle qui a dit sa ?!

- Elle est la seule du groupe à le penser.

- Mais je vais lui casser la gueule a cette salope !

- Non, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, Rinny.

- Mais... Attend... C'est une petite connasse ta copine !

- Je ne peux pas dire non.

- Et dit pourquoi tu es encore avec elle.. Non, pourquoi tu t'es mis avec elle ?

- Je... Je ne sais plus.

- D'accord... Mais pourquoi tu ne la quitte pas ?

- Je ne veux pas.

- Alors, notre baiser ne voulait rien dire pour toi ?

- On se connaît à peine, Rinny, je t'apprécie énormément, mais pas au point de t'aimer.

- Je ne pense pas comme toi.

Il est con ou quoi !? Il me rend le baiser,mais il ne veux pas m'aimer parce qu'on ne se connaît pas énormément... Ridicule ! Il va voir, je lui prouverais le contraire !

- Je suis rentré, fit une voix qui m'est inconnu.

- Ah ! Bonsoir ! Fit Lenny.

Un homme âgé de peut-être 38 ans, plutôt grand, blond, yeux jaune... Enfin un œil, l'autre est caché par un bandage... Une blessure sûrement.

- Len... Hmm... Rin, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Rin.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Oliver.

- Enchanté.

- Len, tu as fais à mangé ?

-... Mince...

- Oh, c'est pas possible ! Tu peux sortir et rentrer a je ne sais quelle heure, mais tu ne peux pas faire à mangé...

- On... A qu'à commander des pizzas.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Que veux-tu, Rin ?

- Oh, peux importe, je prends comme Len.

- Bon, Len je n'est pas besoins de demander. Je reviens les jeunes !

- Oui, prend ton temps, papa.

Nous avons passé un bon moment, Oliver est quelqu'un de très gentil. Il m'a inscrite dans l'école de Len et m'a même acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, je ne savais pas comment le rembourser, il m'a dit que c'était cadeau... C'est vraiment un homme très gentil ! Len lui regardais la télévision perdu dans ses pensées... Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs … Voilà ! Je recommence à vouloir savoir ce qu'il pense ! C'est pas possible !

Le lendemain, à 6h j'étais debout ! Trop tôt ? Je ne trouve pas, j'étais vraiment heureuse ! Mon premier jour à l'école ! Il y a de quoi être heureuse non ? Cette uniforme m'allait plutôt bien... Le blanc me va bien, je suis plus habitué au noir et jaune, là, j'ai le droit au bleu et blanc avec un jupe un peu courte... Oh, c'est pas grave ! On est au mois de mai ! Il fait beau, il fait chaud, les oiseaux chantent, les arbres et les fleures sont plus belles que jamais... Le printemps ! J'ai toujours aimé les printemps !

- Bonjour, Rin. Me fit Oliver

- Bonjour !

- Oh ! Tu as l'air bien contente, non ?

- Mon premier jour ! Qui n'est pas content ?

- Pas faux... Mais, pourquoi es-tu réveillé à 6h30 ?

- j'arrivais pas a me rendormir.

- Oh !... Mince, je suis en retard ! Je peux te demander un petit service ?

- Bien sûr !

- Si Len n'est pas réveiller a 7h20, prend un bol, bassine, comme tu veux, met de l'eau glacée et jette le sur Len ! Je compte sur toi !

- Je le ferais avec plaisir !

- Bien, merci et bonne journée !

- Bonne journée !

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? 6H35... Bon, je vais prendre un petit déjeuner... Un croissant et un verre de lait et le tour est joué... Après … Je vais regarder la télévision...

A 7h20... Len était levé... Dommage, sa aurais été marrant ! 8h... Go, au Lycée, a pieds 20 minutes apparemment.

**N/A : Voilà, j'arrête ici... Je devais faire un peu plus mais, je vais le faire pour le prochain chapitre finalement... Sinon, je l'aurais mise que la semaine prochaine... Enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé ! Hmm... Ah ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant ! J'en suis contente:3**


End file.
